


Scott Summers X Logan

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Logan/ Scott Summers, Scott Summers/Logan - Fandom
Genre: Has original Characters, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Top! Scott, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is different and separate from my story the Fate of the Dark. Think of this as one of the alternate/parallel worlds, but in this one Scott and Logan are the ones to become all lovey-dovey to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't one of my favorites and I just got dared to do this by my classmates. But I still hope you'll enjoy this....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is different and separate from my story the Fate of the Dark. Think of this as one of the alternate/parallel worlds, but in this one Scott and Logan are the ones to become all lovey-dovey to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't one of my favorites and I just got dared to do this by my classmates. But I still hope you'll enjoy this....

**_Chapter 1: Dreams_ **

For the first time in Logan's life he felt wrecked, comfortable, and safe at the same time and because of that, he somehow felt something was wrong. Speaking of which, the mattress he slept on felt unfamiliarly soft and he can hear someone breathing next to him. Realizing this, he felt alarmed on who might be the person next to him. Pretending to still be asleep he tried to gather information on who it may be.

**Logan P.O.V**

I can feel and hear someone next to me breathing. I tried to guess who it was and from what I can get just by size I was with a guy.

 _Great, Logan. Of all people I could be with why does it have to be a guy? Wonderful, really. God…I'll kill this idiot for touching me. Wait. How could I be in a bed? From what I can remember I'm supposed to be in a desolate forest._ **_All alone_** _._

I tried identifying him by scent and the result is ,it was very familiar. So familiar I think I know who the said person next to me might be. The scent belonged to… it can't possibly be him. He hates me. He isn't even gay . I'm not saying I'm gay it's just that I'm perfectly straight. We both are . So how could we even be here in this situation? I tried to think a million possible causes. A few were believable others were not. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I started to feel him kissing me. The kiss was soft and caring just like I thought he would be to Jean but why is he now doing this to me?

He then whispered to my ear "As much I want you to rest Logan. I really want to fuck you hard right now." That really got me to open my eyes. I tried to pry him off of me but he held me harder. "Scott, get off of me. And what are you doing here? I thought you were busy teaching your students." His grip on me loosened but he still didn't get off of me. He then replied "I won't Logan. I'm here for a vacation." He them grinded himself on me and then whispered again this time right next to my ear "I'm serious about what I said earlier Logan. I really want fuck you hard through this mattress." Again he grinded himself on me and I can really feel his dick was already hard. "I'm not a whore, Summers. If you want to fuck someone go find someone else." I then again tried to push him and the only result that I got was that Scott was now looking at me . "I'm not looking for a whore Logan. I was looking for you." That line made me stop and think.

He took that opportunity to kiss me and wow. He really is a good kisser. "Logan, do you know how long I waited for you to wake up? I waited for two god forsaking hours." The next thing I know after he said that was that I was already naked but he still had his clothes on. I couldn't help myself .If I was going to be fucked by him also wanted to see him naked. I then tried to get his clothes off but it was too damn hard. Scott must've noticed that I was starting to get frustrated with the clothes so he started to take it off himself. First was the shirt, second was the belt, third was his pants and last were his boxers. God! Who would've known he had a really nice body and he had the ability to both kiss and strip at the same time.

Scott now had his hand on my stomach and it was starting to go down further. Once he got to his destination he then started to pump me delicately and when his thumb slid to my slit I couldn't help myself from gasping. He then started to kiss, tease, and lick my neck which automatically made me moan. Scott must've liked it because I felt him smile and he started to do his ministrations downwards. He then latched his mouth to one of my nipples and it made me unconsciously arch to him. Using his free hand Scott then started to tease my other nipple and out of the blue he bit the nipple that he had in his mouth  **hard**. A sharp gasp escaped me and then Scott kissed me again this time he was much more passionate and softer than the first time he kissed me.

Scott then moved in between my legs and continued to kiss me. I then spread my legs to further accommodate him. I wonder how he could still be patient with me when he's obviously rock hard. I felt his dick grazing my hole and it was already dripping pre-come. The mere friction there made me moan again and he just swallowed it through our kiss. Breaking for air I then said "Scott, fuck me already." That made him stop and look at me "Logan, I have to prepare you first before I penetrate you." Seriously, he even gave me one of his serious faces when we were in a hard mission. "Scott, I'm ready. Besides, you're already rock hard. “Scott then said "That doesn't mean I already have to fuck you, Logan. You aren't even ready yet." And I thought I would never beg just to have sex but my mouth was already spouting things “Scott, please. Fuck me already. Pretty please. Scott , please …..I'd do anything that you ask me today."

Scott's resolve must've been broken 'cuz the next thing I know was that he was already lining his dick to my hole. In one powerful push he had it all in my hole. Who knew he was so big that I felt myself splitting into two. Scott stopped to kiss me and brush away the tears that were falling from my eyes. "Logan, it'll be okay I promise you. I'm sorry I hurt you, Logan. This is after all your first time with a man and to be penetrated. I promise to be gentler." Scott then kissed me again and asked if he could now move. I nodded knowing how hard it is for him to keep himself in control for my sake. His thrusts were soft and shallow. He barely even picked up his pace. At the fifth thrust he hit the spot somewhere inside of me which made me see stars. Scott must've noticed my reaction because he was starting to do it again and again but his pace was barely even picking up. "Sco…ah….Scott. Harder…..faster. Scott…ah…Oh god faster, harder ." Scott was soon complying to my pleas. Pacing things up and pounding me harder into the mattress.

Scott now bent me in half just to fuck me according to my wishes. I didn't even know I was such a greedy whorish slut just for his dick. I felt my orgasm was coming near and so was Scott's. Scott now pounded into me harder and in a couple few more thrusts I came without being touched. I came just by his cock and I even screamed his name. After coming Scott started to pull out of me even though he still didn't even come yet. Blindly reaching out to him I said "Scott, no." Scott stilled for a moment and said " Logan, no. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Besides, you already came" Pulling him closer for a kiss I then said "Scott, don't worry. It doesn't hurt; to be precise it feels nice. “Pulling him much more closer I whispered in his ear “Scott, I want to feel you come right inside of me." Hearing that he then resumed pounding into me hard and on the seventh thrust Scott came inside of me and he filled me to the brim with his come.

Scott pulled out of me with an indecent pop and blood and come was dribbling out of my ass but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was Scott kissing me.

 

* * *

 

I was woken up from a dream. I was back in the forest and **all alone.** Scott wasn't even there and hell, I even came from that fucking dream!

 _Wonderful, Logan. You just had a fucking wet dream about your most hated enemy, Scott Summers. Fearless leader, captain dickhead, and a total fucking jerk. You just came in your pants while alone in your sleep in a fucking_ **_desolate forest_** _because of_ **_him_** _. And you even let him fuck you hard. Not only that, but you also begged for him to do it to you and you asked him to come inside you. What the fucking hell is so wrong with me? I’m not even gay and I don't even like him._

Sighing, I then cleaned myself up and hunted for my breakfast. It seems I have quite a long and boring day ahead of me today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave comments or Kudos..... :)


	2. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan just had a wet dream about Scott. What would he do next when he's back in the institute where the man who troubles his dreams is???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2.....

**_Chapter 2: Back_ **

 

It had been two weeks since Logan had that dream and thankfully for his own sake he partially forgot about it. Logan was still in the forest hunting for his prey when he received a text from his cell phone.

**Logan P.O.V**

I was near catching the gazelle that I was following for a while now when my cell started beeping loudly. Sighing, I then decided to let go of the gazelle and I took out my phone and peered on who might the sender of the message maybe. Looking at it ,I found out it was just from Rogue . Its contents were:

_Logan, I know you're there. Everyone in the Institute wants to know if you're okay? We're worried, Logan. The Professor can't even get your location, Logan. What' s happening? Is something wrong? Logan, please come back. I'm worried sick here. If not, can you even text me back that you're okay._

_-Rogue_

Shutting my phone I reflected whether if I should just text back or return to the Institute. After a few minutes of thinking, my curiosity won and because of that I decided that I would return. I wanted to know what caused Chuck to lose his mojo on locating people ,especially me. I then packed all my stuff and readied myself for the trip and seeing that I was done I then went.

The trip back to the Institute lasted for three days and it was partially one hell of a disaster. I mean, a lot of bad and unlucky things happened to me in this period of time and I don't even know what changed my luck. Someone must've cursed me in my sleep.

I was already at the gate of the Institute when I was suddenly greeted by a swarm of kids waving in my direction and shouting welcome home to me. I was slightly shocked at this occurrence for I thought only a few really cared if was there. Continuing further towards the main building, I saw Rogue and other kids waiting for me at the steps with smiles on their faces. A curious thought came into my mind and it was _"How in the name of the fucking hell did they know that I was coming?"_ Stopping the motorcycle that I rode, I then walked towards them with great cautiousness for something felt sordidly wrong.

Arriving at my destination I was suddenly hugged by Rogue and herded by the kids towards the lobby. The wrongness that I felt doubled when I saw Ororo, Hank and the professor patiently waiting for me. They all looked calm and ready for my return. It was as if they already knew I was coming. Snapping out of my own thoughts, I then defensively exposed my claws and assumed an attacking position. Everyone was obviously surprised at my reaction. Speaking out, I then said while maintaining my stance “What is going on here?" Rogue snapped out of her own thoughts earlier than the others and said "Seriously, you're asking what is going on here? Isn't it obvious, Logan? We're welcoming you back." Ororo then said "Is something wrong with this, Logan?” Hank then butted in "Yeah, Logan." The professor then looked at me and said "Everyone, enough. It seems we weren't able to give off the right feel to this moment. "Saying in an out loud voice the professor then said "Return to what you were doing before. It seems we, the grown-ups, have to discuss things in privately then." Groans could then be heard from the students.

Taking it as a signal, I then sheathed my claws and followed the professor and the others towards one of the vacant rooms of the institute. Closing the door I then said "Chuck, I thought Rogue said something's wrong with your powers." Charles smiled at me earnestly and replied "That is true, Logan. I can't locate you anymore." Narrowing my eyes I then said "Then how did you guys know I was coming?" Ororo then replied "One of the students saw you were coming and told us about this." Smiling sheepishly she then continued "We thought you would've a warm welcome."

Sighing, I looked at the wall clock hanging near the shelf and said " Next time, don't do this again or I might think someone must've already replaced or controlled you guys." Taking my stuff, I then went to my room with no second thoughts and shut the door with a loud bang. Putting my stuff on the floor I decided to take a long cold bath to soothe me from what had transpired earlier. Rummaging my bag I then took my towel, my long black bathrobe, and my small kit for hygiene into the bathroom. Going in front of the mirror I decided to shave first before taking a bath. Taking my clothes off and folding it properly on the sink I decided to try one of the bath soaps that a nice young lady that I met gave to me during my trip towards this place. She said it was good for soothing pains and stress. Filling the tub I then poured a good amount on the water and stepped in. Taking in the scent I then realized it smelled strongly of roses and milk, a very unfamiliar choice of scent to my own liking but in a few minutes I already felt relaxed. It was quite effective and in a few minutes I already drifted off to sleep.

I woke up finding myself fully submerged in the water. Deciding that my time of bathing was enough, I then rinsed myself and pulled the plug of the bath tub letting the water sink. Drying myself I then wore my bathrobe and took the bottle of bath soap reading its label I decided I should buy more of this stuff. Looking at the clock near my bedside, I found out I that slept for three hours in the tub. Putting on a fresh clean set of clothes I decided to finally show myself to everyone. Contemplating on what time it is, I decided to go to the dining hall thinking they might already be gathered there eating .

I was already at my destination and everyone seemed notice my presence. Stopping on whatever they were doing just to look at me. Taking a confident stride I then went to Rogue's table and sat down beside her. Rogue seemed to be pleased at this, smiling brightly she then said “Welcome back. We already got you a plate here….."Bobby then happily chirped "Yup, welcome back, Logan." Nodding I then ate silently with them and started to look for Summers. He was sitting in his usual place again, all alone. Since Jean died, he sat on that once empty and unused table refusing to sit on their old table or to sit with anybody else. He just isolated himself. Shaking my head softly, I reprimanded myself for the reason that why did I look for him. Looking on everything else but him I decided to just focus on what I was eating.

After dinner I then decided to hang out with Rogue and the others but it only lasted for a couple of hours because they had to sleep early for an exam tomorrow. Walking alone in the night made me decide to go to the back to my room.

Once I was inside my room I then turned on the computer that was installed in my room while I was gone. Not knowing what to look for in the net I decided to search randomly. In a few minutes I was already able download a lot of books from the net ranging from educational to mystery and fiction. Looking at the list I decided to buy my on laptop knowing it'll be an easier access. I think I need to check my bank account tomorrow because I'm going to need a lot of new things. Shutting the computer, I then went to bed and drifted off in to a deep sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me if this sucked and do leave comments...........


	3. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets flashbacks about when he was in Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really surprised me...I didn't think I'd be able to do this....

 

**_Chapter 3: Flashbacks_ **

I woke up finding myself free from nightmarish dreams, relishing the moment I decided to take an early jog in the forest grounds. After making my bed, putting on some clothes, and making sure everything was at its right place I then went out and jogged.

The jog was very pleasant and I was able to see little changed in the grounds while I was gone. The grounds were still empty. Everyone still must be asleep or doing something else. Sighing, I decided to go back to my room and take a long relaxing bath again. Back in my room I took my bath using the same bath soap and wow, the nice woman was right it really does relieve stress .Once I was done I decided to go out and buy the stuff I needed. Putting some clothes on, I took my wallet and the motorcycle keys.

 

* * *

 

Once in the city I decided to check my ATM account and yes, it still contained the big sum of money I was able get from a generous old man when I was in Canada.

**Flashback**

It was raining quite hard today and I was already too soaked for my own liking. Making the motorcycle that was riding go faster ,I suddenly caught sight of a place I can wait in until the rain stops. It was a church, looking tall, sturdy, and lost in this forest. Heading for it, I then started to decrease the speed of the bike.

The inside of the church was glorious. The windows had wonderful designs of angels , the chairs and pews were in a good shape, the statues of saints were done in great detail and most of all it had a beautiful altar. Judging this church by appearance I can say it was very well kept. I was suddenly snapped out from my thoughts when I got a whiff of a scent of a man. Turning around I then readied myself for defence but seeing it was nothing more but a man in a wheel chair I then let myself to partially relax.

The man looked like he was in his fifties, strong and mysterious and his clothes tell me he's wealthy. The man sees me and said "She's a beauty isn't she?" He was looking at me then at the church. He then continued "But it isn't like the great cathedrals in Europe nor does it stand near the beauty of all the churches that Stark owns. You know, they say, compared to all the churches, the ones that Tony Stark owns are the best and the finest." I then looked at him more closely and said " Of course he's filthy rich. But… I thought Starks weren't catholic nor they believed in any religion." The man then smiled and came near me "True, but you know little, young man. Tony Stark liked to collect churches but the reason we barely know why."

After that the silence between us felt quite unsettling to me. Trying to start a conversation I then introduced myself “My name's Logan. I was just travelling by when the rain got me." He then looked at me again smiled "My name is Mark Gerald S. Gold and I own this church."

 

* * *

 

The flashback ended quite quickly and I was back in front of the ATM machine that I standing in front of. I then shook my head and decided to withdraw $20,000 as my cash at hand. I'll just buy the stuff that I need using the credit card I own.

Going to the mall, I then first went to the grocery and bought the bath soap. The brand wasn't in English so it was a bit hard to find but I still found it. It was called " _Liebevolle thorned Rosen_ ". Weird. From what I can understand it had the word it meant the loving thorned rose . Next, I then went to the nicest serving tech shop in the mall buying myself a Stark pad instead of the laptop that I had planned. Who knew that the sales woman there was quite persuasive but I think she was right though. The Stark pad looked much more sleeker, it was easier to carry, had more up to date Apps. and it's color and casing undeniably suited my tastes which of course it's color was black. After paying for all the items I bought with my credit card, I decided to look around for other interesting things in the mall.

After looking around I for a couple of hours I ended up buying new clothes because some of my clothes were left in Canada. Shrugging the thought of Canada away I then decided to go back to the institute to fix the new stuff I bought.

Once I got back and placed the new stuff to their proper places I then decided to show myself to everyone. The trip to the dining hall was a bit surprising there were burn and ice marks on the floor and on the ceiling and aside from that it strongly stank of garbage. Something must've happened while I was gone. Quietly entering the dining hall I then sat down next to Rogue.

Rogue was definitely surprised when she saw me. She ended up spilling hot coffee on both Bobby and Kitty which resulted in colourful and loud curses. "Logan, how did you get here?" she asked me. Replying with little care I said "I walked…?"Again, everyone was looking at me. Ten months in Canada made me think they already forgot me. Shaking that thought off I then started to eat in silence.

Breakfast went quickly and then the students started flocking around me asking a lot of questions about where I went, what I did, and what happened in the ten month period I was away. It was quite tiring. Out of the blue, Storm then shooed the students away saying they might be late for their classes and then she started dragging me towards one of the vacant rooms of the institute.

Storm sat on one of the empty chairs and said "Logan, how about attending the party we just made for you? Rogue and the others spent a lot of time preparing for this upcoming welcome back party of yours." She then gave me one of her pleading smiles. Thinking about Rogue and the others I then agreed without any complaint. She then further smiled and said "Great! The party's gonna be held tonight 9 p.m. at the main hall and don't worry about Scott. We already got the professor's approval." Nodding at that I then left.

 

* * *

 

The day went on quite quickly and in a matter time it was already 7 pm. Seeing the time I then decided to my long bath. Same ritual as the two older baths first is pure hygienic scrubbing then after that I spend most of my time sleeping in the bathtub which is filled with the bath soap that I bought.

I think two hours just passed so I decided bathing and leisure time was over. Unplugging the plug of the bath tub I noticed there were small hairs in the water. Dismissing that small fact I then put my clothes on. Looking at the clock it was already 9:16 pm. Great, I was already 16 minutes late. Sighing , I then went on a mid-run towards the main hall but stopped when I was just one turn away from my destination. I don't want them thinking I'm embarrassed about being late. Embarrassment isn't one of my fortes.

Everyone greeted me with such sickening warmth but I didn't complain about it. Rogue was there smiling, Bobby was freezing things, Kitty was busy dancing with a boy, Storm was laughing with Hank, and Scott….well he's nowhere to be found. Because Scott wasn't there, the party became quite wild. I don't even know if the professor's decision about this was even right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments...I really think that this is crazy.....


	4. Avoidance and Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets woken up by the noise from the halls of the Institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, ladies and gentlemen. What would Logan find today???

 

**_Chapter 4: Avoidance and Noise_ **

 

The party ended well and everyone was already going to bed. I was already planning to go back to my room when I was suddenly dragged in a vacant room by someone. The lights were closed and so were most of the blinds. Adjusting to the darkness, I was surprised to find out it was Storm.

Storm was wearing a grey too tight fitting dress and it really highlighted her figure. She was smiling and she suddenly put her arms around and said "Jean's gone, Logan. Why don't you just forget about her and move on? I'm here for you." Pulling her off of me and distancing myself from her, I then replied " My apologies, Ororo. But I have do not have the same feelings for you as you have for me. Jean isn't even involved in this." The look of rejection was very visible in her face when she said “Why? What must I do for you to love me back Logan? What?" Assessing the situation that I was in, I carefully and calmly replied "You can do nothing, Ororo. You could never make me return your affections. Even if Jean didn't exist that fact couldn't ever change." Slowly I then turned away from her and went out.

I was just one turn from the dreadful room that I came in when Scott suddenly appeared out of the shadows and said "I didn't think you'd turn her down, Logan." Stopping my tracks I then turned to him "What do you want, Summers?" There was his usual stoic mask of his and because of that I couldn't read much of his emotions. Looking at him cautiously I couldn't help myself from wishing to punch his too stoic face.

I was too caught up with that small thought of mine when Scott suddenly leaned onto me. I didn't think I was holding my breath but I was soon breathing out quite loudly that I felt Scott smirking beside me. _Wonderful,_  I thought when suddenly I remembered the dream that I had in the forest.  _Scott doing such preposterous things to me and my body_. Shaking that thought off I tried to gently pry Scott off of me but he then just leaned on closer and said "You smell like roses and milk today, Logan." He was again taking in my scent and said "I didn't know you smelled like this Logan. It's too feminine." Okay, he's crossing the line. Calling me, Wolverine, feminine. That's just asking for a death wish. I then shoved him off of me and punched his all too smirking face of his. Taking this opportunity I then ran off as fast as I can.

Once in the safety and confines of my room I couldn't help myself from feeling hatred towards him. How fucking dare of him think of me as feminine. I'm anything but feminine. Sighing frustratingly I then decided to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Flash forward:**

It had been a month since the incidents happened and I've been good avoiding Scott and Storm during that period of time. Using the kids as an excuse of avoiding them works quite well. Besides, I think the professor's pleased that at least I'm trying to help kids. Hank's also in need of help in heavy lifting . So to sum it all up, I've got the excuse of being quite pre-occupied.

It was a warm pleasant afternoon in the institute and I was teaching kids basic survival skills in the forest when I received a phone call. Looking at who may the sender be, it was Kira Shingoku, my adopted father's secretary and personal assistant. Sighing, I then dismissed the class and walked way answering the phone. "What's wrong Kira? Is there a problem back there?" A reply was soon given back to me "Nothing much, Logan. I just wanted to check that's all." Wonderful, Mark really must be worried that he even had Kira call me. Sighing again I said "Tell him I'm fine Kira. Nothing bad or seriously dreadful happened to me." Kira seemed to be doing something on the other end of line "Don't worry he didn't ask me to call you. Calling you was my own choice besides, unlike him I didn't promise anything of not calling you." Smiling a bit I then said "Well, tell him what I said earlier Kira. I don't want him worrying too much about me. Besides, we both know it's bad for his health."There was a small laugh in the other end of the line "Indeed, worrying too much is bad for his health. Very well then, now I know you're fine I'll be saying goodbye then." Looking at the sky I then replied "Goodbye, Kira."

 

* * *

 

I was sitting and eating in the dining hall with Rogue when out of the blue Bobby asked me, " So who' Kira?" Everyone at the same table as I looked at me with such questioning glances. Putting my silverware down, I answered "She's a friend of mine in Canada." Kitty then butted in "But who's 'he' ? You mentioned something about worrying too much would be bad for his health."  _Great, I was being eavesdropped by kids_. A retort came from me without my consent “It’s none of your business." All the more curious stares were now being directed towards me.  _Seriously, it really is none of their business_. The professor must've sensed the sudden rift of attention the students had because the next thing I know, they were being told to go back to what they were doing before.

Taking up my silverware again, I then began to eat and think of other useful things. Remembering what I used to do in Canada, I couldn't help myself comparing my life there and my life here. In Canada, I'm considered as a child of Mark S. Gold and a possible heir to his company. Thinking about those facts made me contemplate on how it became possible for a person like me to be considered as a child by Mark knowing that in reality I'm really a lot more older than him. Pushing that thought off, I then compared my life here. Here, I'm known as Wolverine. Part of the X-men. Usual rule breaker of the institute and the rival and arch-nemesis of Scott Summers. Speaking of which, I noticed he was too busy talking to Storm and Hank about new training programs. Sighing, I then decided to take my leave and go back to my room and sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up to a cold and dim morning yet I could hear a lot of hustle and bustle down stairs. Something important must be happening right now. Dismissing the noise, I then took my cold bath. Later on, I clothed myself and went down stairs.

People were crowding over something in the halls. Not daring to stop I continued my route towards the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, taking it as an opportunity I then made myself breakfast. Cooking was a talent that I really wanted hide. Besides, if Scott knew this he wouldn't stop teasing me about being too feminine.

After eating my breakfast, I then washed the dishes I used and decided to go back to my room. I think I really need a day for myself where I can just take a break and relax but somehow I even doubt I can even go back to sleep with all the noise happening in the halls. Speaking of which, what was everyone crowding at?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?? Is Logan gonna be surprised?


	5. Surprise of the Golds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise comes unexpectedly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5....Here it comes....

 

**_Chapter 5: Surprise of the Golds_ **

                Walking towards the crowd, I couldn’t help myself from feeling that something was wrong. I can’t exactly pinpoint what it was, but I know I’m not going to like it.

 

                I was already joining the crowd and trying to make my way to the center when I finally understood on what on they were gathering for. They were gathering because someone new just appeared and from what I can get these people aren’t your typical mutants. They’re rich, handsome, and intellectual. _Great, a lot more of the spoiled rich mutant group. They’d better know not to get in my way._

Pushing my way towards the main crowd I finally saw who they were referring to. It was them. Paul and Philip Gold.  Mark Gold’s real children. My supposed to be brothers. The feeling of shock really got me in place and  all of the sudden ,the two were now beside me smiling and smug like they’ve just won a very challenging contest. Paul then hugged me and said “What on earth were you thinking about leaving home without any goodbyes? You had us all worried back home.” Getting myself out of Paul’s hug I noticed everyone was now looking at us. _Splendid, they’re all gonna think I’m weird._

 

                Charles somehow appeared in this commotion telling the students to leave us be.  Looking at Charles, I can say he’s also interested in finding out what’s my relationship with these guys.  Charles then said “Logan, it seems that you know these guests. “  Seeing the situation we were in, I decided that it would be safer if we discussed these things in private. I then turned to Charles and replied “Can we discuss this somewhere more private? I’m not really in the mood of having kids staring at me. Besides, you‘d be surprised on who they  really are. They’re really not your normal Joe, Chuck.”  

 

                Charles seemed to get what I was referring to because he then led us to his study.  The walk there got me thinking whether or not I should lie or tell the truth. But somehow my conscience won out, telling me to just tell the truth and suck it all up as far as I could. Once in the room Charles told me “Logan, can you introduce me to your friends? “ Philip and Paul seemed to understand that it was their queue on introducing themselves because they were already doing it in their usual full of charm, coldness and mystery routine. Paul of course went first “My deepest apologies. My brother and I weren’t able to introduce ourselves to all of you properly. My name is Paul Anthony M. Gold. First born of Mark Gold and heir to the Mayu Financing Corporation.” Philip of course followed after “My name is Philip Caesar D. Gold. Second born of Mark Gold and heir to the Dynasty Corporation.”   Charles looked a little calculating and said “I see. You are the sons of Mark Gold, but what may I ask Is your relationship with Logan?” 

 

                I don’t really know what happened next but the next thing I know, Philip pulled me by the waist and said “He is our lover.” There was obvious shock in Charles’ face and he seemed to have a hard time processing this. Hell, I’m even surprised at this sudden change of  status I have with these guys. Paul also seemed to be approving with this little act because he was already telling Charles on how much they want to bring me back to Canada so they could ‘ravish’ me.  _Seriously, what wrong did I do to them that may cause this sudden unwanted predicament?_ Charles seemed to believe this lie ‘cuz the next thing he was doing  was that he was telling these idiots that they can stay here for a few days  and that he left me alone with these guys. _Oh joy._

 

* * *

 

It  was just two hours after our little conversation with Charles and everyone was already welcoming these two fucking dolts. I mean, after the conversation  they didn’t even give us the time to talk  privately. They just came bustling in and questioning Phillip and Paul.  _Jesus Christ.  I thought Chuck here and the others thought them about the law of respecting one’s privacy_. _Sigh………._

As usual, Paul and Philip were charming the unknowing students telling them of their family standing and stuff.  Showing off how much better they are. Bobby then asked “So, you’re rich and talented….May I ask, what is your relationship with Logan? “ Right on time I was able to interrupt these idiots from answering. Grabbing Paul and Philip by the arm I dragged them away and said “Sorry kids but you need to sleep and our guests here need to leave and take care of something else.” Slamming the door I then tried to drag them as far away from the students.

 

                Once I knew we were in a safe distance from anyone who doesn’t have super hearing I then turned to those idiots and asked, “What the fucking hell was that?! Seriously, what wrong did I exactly do to you guys?” Paul frowned and answered, “We don’t know what you’re talking about, Logan.” Okay, this is really pissing me off. I couldn’t help myself from retorting, “Don’t know?! God damn it! Paul, Philip; you just announced to the professor that I’m your lover!” Philip this time gave a serious tone and stated, “We only did it so you’d be protected from those people. Logan, we want to protect you. We are supposed to be your elder siblings, though we aren’t related by blood it’s our job to protect you from people who’d want to hurt you.”

 

                I can’t believe what Philip said. They wanted to protect me, Wolverine. They really must be off their rockers…Shaking my head; I couldn’t help myself from giving a small smile. As much as they’re crazy, they’re really kindda sweet. Sighing, I somehow found it hard to deny what they want. Giving another sigh, I then said, “Fine, I’ll let you have your way but…You’ll have to follow some of my conditions.” Paul this time smiled and joyfully said, “Yes, we’ll follow whatever you want.”  Looking at Philip’s silent profile, I approached him and hugged him. Turning up to look at him (Hell, he really is taller than me.  To be precise, I think both his and Paul’s height is six inches higher than his) I smiled and said, “Look…I’m not really that mad at you guys. I’m just surprised.  I know you guys just want the best for me that’s why I won’t stop you. I’m just asking you to turn it a bit down. We’re not in Canada anymore. People think of me differently here…”

 

                Paul just nodded and smiled, “Well, that’s now settled.” Now letting go of Philip, I then looked at the both of them. Smiling, I said, “Yup, but let’s make it clear. We are not  lovers and I don’t want you to spread that.” Both men nodded and remembering what I said earlier of them resting, I then led them to their respective rooms that Charles let me have them use. Kissing them goodnight (This act of mine started when we were in Canada. And contemplating about this I could say this is really weird for any bystander) I left and headed for my own room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two supposed to be siblings of Logan come and gets everyone else's attention. What would next happen then....


	6. Blood and Red Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes with his brother into the red full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, for the late update. Had things to do and I didn't expect this work of mine to be a HIT.

**_Chapter 6: Blood and Red Full Moon_ **

****

Five days, it had been five days since their arrival and Logan was nearly in the brink of cracking. Philip and Paul during their stay kept their part of their promise on not embarrassing Logan but then they’d still do things they know their little brother would be pleased and they’d get his affection and attention. Logan was now debating whether should he stay here or should he go back to Canada.

 

* * *

 

Logan was bent over the hood of Paul’s car when he feels a hand trailing down his spine, jerking at the surprising stimuli he ended up bumping his head on the hood making him hiss. Looking up he finds an apologetic Philip, smiling teasingly at the man he then asks, “ Whaddya want, Philip?” A hesitant smile then comes up on his face; leaning on Paul’s car he then answered “I just wanted to see you today. You hardly came around today making me and Paul worried.” Realizing what his brother meant, this time it was Logan who looked apologetic. Wiping the grease on his hands, he sighs and leaned on the car just like Philip. Turning his eyes again on his elder brother he explained, “I didn’t avoid you guys purposely nor did I plan to worry you. It’s just….It’s just that I needed the space to think.” Trying to figure out how Philip would react, he was surprised when he was placed in a bone crushing hug. Pulling himself away, he was greeted by an understanding look and a sudden kiss on the forehead which made him smack Philip on the arm and blush slightly. In turn his brother looked away from him, holding his head as if what he did was normal in their current circumstance.

Sighing, at Philip’s now detached look he then ended going on his tip toes and kissing his brother on the cheek as a peace-offering, noticing Philip slight smile again he then decided to take his hand and lead him away from the garage that they were in. He was messy and filthy that he knew but Philip right now just seemed to be in need of his attention. Deciding on the latter he came upon the decision to take him to his room.

 

* * *

 

            Logan was now in the shower cleaning himself from the filth that he accumulated in the garage. Waiting outside was Philip, sitting on the bed patiently waiting for him to come out so they could go someplace private. Yesterday he went out with Paul and now was Philip’s turn, realizing that he made his brother worry and he ended up avoiding him, and making up his mind he took it upon himself to make sure things would go out well for them.

            Dressing up in the bathroom with his new clothes that he knew his siblings would approve, he went out and made his brother whisk him away.

 

* * *

 

            Logan and Philip spent their afternoon going around the town’s mall and sights. By nightfall they went back to the Institute and stayed at its gardens.

            Logan was now leaning on a tree looking over his brother who was standing up and staring at the blood red moon, whilst red glowing butterflies were flying around him. Smiling at the scene right in front of him he then noticed that Philip’s eyes were now a glowing blood red. Standing up and coming close to his brother, he too looked up and stared at the moon sighing in relief that he knew wasn’t supposed to be there. Closing his eyes he then let the feel sink in.

            A few moments had then just passed when Logan reopened his eyes as he felt Philip intertwine their hands. Turning to him, he found Philip smiling at him with pure affection. Shaking his head and laughing in amusement he took his free hand and cut a deep line on the hand his brother was holding. Taking it and offering it to Philip he was pleased when his brother took a sure bite and started to drink from his wrist but then an unexpected moan was ripped out of his throat when his brother started to suck a lot more harsher.

            Minutes had passed and Logan felt a little weak, noticing his predicament Philip decided to carry him bridal style towards the mansion but then Logan started protest as he knew the way he was being carried was very intimate right now and if anybody saw them it would lead to an awful interrogation. Realizing that his attempts were futile he then buried his face at his brother’s chest and let him be carried away into the blood red moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and do add kudos. <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comments or Kudos..... :)


End file.
